


Merely Delayed

by VioletBehaviour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheeky, Gay, Lovers, M/M, Morning Sex, Slash, Weasleys Witches & Writers Wild Weasley Celebration Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBehaviour/pseuds/VioletBehaviour
Summary: Theo struggles to get Charlie out of bed.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Merely Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to VinoAmore for the read over

“You know, you really don’t have to make such a fuss about this.”

Charlie was sprawled out on the bed, the tangled sheets mostly spilled over on the floor. Theo was surprised his companion had managed to cover himself with what little fabric was remaining on the bed itself.

“Easy for you to say, it’s _your_ family. They already blame me for your bad habits.” Theo had been running through Charlie’s flat all morning, rummaging through clothes and tossing rejected garments to the floor. “Now get up! We need to get going.”

Charlie sat back further, stretching his arms up behind his head. The sheets slipped, now partially exposing his morning glory beneath the sun pouring in from the windows. Theo’s gaze flicked between the head of Charlie’s cock peeking out from underneath the fabric as if to say hello all on its own back to the ginger’s bright blue eyes just glistening with playful goading. Theo glared at his counterpart, shaking his head at the mirth spread across Charlie’s face in a wide smile. 

Charlie patted the bed next to him, wiggling his eyebrows. His persistence was one to be credited at least, but Theo had already gotten a late start to their morning and was determined to get Charlie to his party on time. He’d been accepted as one of the lead dragon tamers in Romania, a feat not easily obtained without high sacrifice and discipline. If only he showed such poise off the breeding grounds. Charlie rarely took anything seriously, his lighthearted charm often getting the better of him, but it was how he’d talked Theo into his bed in the first place, and was the reason that made him stay.

Theo had been running since the end of the war, and often found himself with a cigarette dangling from his chapped lips and stumbling about with an ale in his hand. He’d ran into Charlie at a pub outside of a town he’d not taken the time to learn the name of, never quite hanging around long enough to care. He’d never imagined then that he’d be three years sober and held up with a Weasley in Romania, but life had a way of tossing a humorous twist now and then.

Slipping on a blue oxford not bothering with the buttons, Theo made his way into the kitchen and filled a kettle with water. He heard Charlie behind him, offering a teasing groan to his back as he reached up to snag a cup from the shelf. He knew his lover well enough to know how stubborn he could be in the mornings if he didn’t get his way - the wanker - but he _also_ knew Charlie couldn’t resist a large dose of caffeine either. As he reached for the stove, the burner came alive before him, nearly singeing his fingers. He peered back at Charlie who had flicked his wand from atop the bed, warming the kettle. “I hate when you do that.”

Charlie shrugged, rolling his neck in a full stretch. The tiny corner of sheets finally fell from his movement, exposing the erection he’d been teasing Theo with all morning. “When you have a mother such as mine, you can’t resist the habit I’m afraid.”

Theo glared at Charlie before lowering his eyes with a smirk. “Can we _not_ speak of your mother right now?” 

Charlie finally stood then, sliding his feet across the hardwood floor and sashaying his way behind Theo. He snaked his arms around his middle while caressing his neck with his lips. Theo could feel the smile against his skin, and the large cock fitted between his thighs.

“Come back to bed.” Charlie’s tongue flicked up to Theo’s earlobe and it sent an excited jolt to his own cock, halfway erected from the sheer feel of Charlie’s touch.

“ _No_ -” Theo swirled out of Charlie’s hold, turning to face him with a frustrated expression. Whether that frustration derided from stress or sex he wasn’t quite sure. “We are going to be late for _your_ celebration as it is.” 

“Then let them wait! If it’s _my_ party, it technically won’t start until I arrive.” Charlie pulled Theo back into his hold, shutting him up with a hard kiss. Theo tried to resist the release of tension in his shoulders, but he molded into the strong freckled arms of his companion. 

Charlie lifted him with ease onto the counter, Theo shivering from the chilled marble beneath his thighs. Charlie leaned forward, locking their lips in an intense snog. He was settled between Theo’s legs, their breathing becoming erratic. Neither cared about the fact they had both just woken up without a proper brushing, the remnants of sex still lingering from the night before. Charlie began to lower his head, nipping Theo in the inner thigh and leaving a heated trail as he flicked his tongue over the tip of Theo’s now fully erected and twitching cock. Theo leant back against the bricked wall atop the counter, resting his weight on his palms as Charlie lowered his mouth. Theo released a small moan at the feel of the wet tongue swirling the head of his cock, the sensation of Charlie’s pressure as he sucked had him tossing back his head. He was almost embarrassed at how fast his ginger lover could make him cum, the numbing sensation of tingling in his toes already building.

“ _Don’t stop_.” His pitch was raised, grabbing firmly to the long shaggy locks of Charlie’s hair. Charlie’s laughter vibrated up Theo’s shaft, his body flexing. 

The tea kettle began whistling beside him, raising in volume in unison with the sounds of Theo’s moans. Another jolt of excitement had Theo staggering on the counter, pressed hard against the brick while Charlie sucked up and down his cock, his tongue on his flesh and his hand cupping his balls. Theo released a growl, drowning out the now screaming whistle of the tea kettle. His entire body stiffened, toes curled and eyes fluttering as he released into Charlie’s expert mouth. 

Bolts of aftershock rocked him forward, Charlie eagerly swallowing everything his lover had given him before teasingly flicking his tongue on the head of Theo’s cock again, causing a less than graceful shiver over Theo’s body.

“For f-fuck sake, Charlie.” Theo stumbled with his words, fumbling to regain himself as Charlie wiped his mouth, standing and towering before him again.

“I’m only just getting started.” He leant down and kissed Theo on the lips, the chapped and rawness causing another jerk of his cock. The grip Charlie had on Theo’s thighs tightened, deepening his kiss and pressing his weight into Theo’s chest. 

“Charlie!” Theo managed to pull back enough to evade Charlie’s persistent advances. “We really can’t be late for this.”

“We won’t be late! We’ll be-” He lowered his lips to Theo’s neck again. “Merely delayed.”


End file.
